Cars, una gran aventura
by deadrea94
Summary: ¿Cómo terminara un chico perdido? El destino cambio su vida por completo, además conocerá bien lo que es el amor y el valor verdadero y puro.


**Bueno… aquí comienza una nueva aventura… Cars una Aventura sobre ¿ruedas? ¿o sobre pedales? O yo que sé. En forma humana, va hacer un poco complicado en algunas partes. Este fanfic va dedicado a mi primo.**

**¿Cómo terminara un chico perdido? El destino cambio su vida por completo, además conocerá bien lo que es el amor y el valor verdadero y puro.**

**(Aventura, Amistad, Romance)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Cars, una gran aventura**

**(Basada en una bella película)**

_(Normalita como en la película normal)_

_Deadrea94_

_Especial:_

Parte 1: un triple empate:

En un sitio oscuro, había alguien quien estaba muy concentrado…

— "Ok, aquí voy… velocidad. Soy Veloz" — se dijo a sí mismo.

— "un gran ganador, 42 perdedores… ¡yo desayuno perdedores!" — dijo con suma seriedad.

— "ah… desayuno, tal vez debí desayunar bien… ¡NO! No, no, no ¡concéntrate!" — se regaño a sí mismo.

— "¡velocidad! Soy más que rápido, más que ¡veloz! ¡Soy un Rayo!" — dijo con triunfo, se notaba en su voz, pero fue interrumpido. (TOC, TOC)

— "¡oye Rayo! ¿Estás listo?" — dijeron desde afuera, a pesar de la oscuridad se vio una blanca y sexy sonrisa.

— "claro que si… Rayo siempre está listo" — dijo mientras se abría una puerta enorme, mostrando su imagen.

Un chico alto, sexy, hermoso, de cabellos rubios, cortado en puntas coquetas, piel blanca y un poco bronceada, en su rostro tenía una enorme sonrosa, sus gafas de sol oscuras, ocultaban sus bellos ojos azules. En su mano izquierda tenía su casco rojo de carreras. Tenía su traje de carreras rojo con negro, era entero, en el cuello del traje es negro y tiene escrito "Rayo McQueen" en su torso tenia: un rayo amarillos que tiene escrito "McQueen" y un poco arribita la calcomanía de "la copa Pistón" al lado izquierdo decía el nombre de su patrocinador y su número "95" y en todo el centro y un poco grande tenía el Logo y nombre de su gran patrocinador: "RUSTEZE" y más abajo tenía un pequeño cinturón que tenia grabado su nombre. En sus brazos, tenía rayos y calcomanías de diferentes cosas y unos rayos de rojo y amarillo y su número 95, en sus piernas solo tenía rojo y negro, y unas botas de color rojo.

De tras del chico estaba su gran carro de carreras, (ya saben cómo es) cuando salió su carro del remolque, sonó, todos los paparazzi lo vieron, el se quito sus gafas de sol y con sus manos apunto en forma de pistola y grito lindamente:

— "!Ka-Chow!" — todos los que se encontraba ahí se volvieron locos y le comenzaron a tomar muchas fotos, los periodistas se peleaban por quien obtenía mas fotos de el chico de 20 años. Todas las cámaras se dirigieron a él, todo los que se encontraban en el estadio gritaban de alegría, salían juegos pirotécnicos. Luego mostraron también algunos carros y chicos alistándose para la carrera.

Y por fin comenzó lo que todos esperaban, ¡la carrera del siglo! Todos los competidores hacían todo lo posible por alcanzarlos a otros, luego apareció Rayo, todo confiado y relajado, esquivaba bien los carros, cuando los conductores lo miraban el se alzaba el plástico de su casco y le sonreía a todo dar. Y uno de esos carros tenía una cámara, Rayo se les acerco saco su cabeza y guiño su ojo, todas sus admiradoras se desmayaban de la emoción.

Luego mostraron a los Pits, a gente rica, con autos grande y casa sobre ruedas, relajados animando al rayo, luego los baños y el resto del enorme lugar.

Luego mostraron a Chick, un chico de unos 27 años, su carro de color verde y de numero 86, cada vez que podía hacia desviar algunos competidores.

Luego mostraron al Rey de las carreras, iba a la delantera, pasó fácilmente a todos, Chick, corrió a toda velocidad y Rayo también.

Luego en una cabina, mostraron a los periodistas que cuentan los relatos de las carreras.

X.X

— "¡bienvenidos a las 400 de Dinoco!" — dijo el anunciador, un hombre de cabellos corto un poco joven, vestía un traje especial para anunciar, ojos azul oscuro. — "soy Bob Cutless, y este mi buen amigo Darrel Cartrip" — dijo y mostraron al otro anunciador, un poco más viejo que el otro, cabello negro algo gris, ojos negros y con su traje especial.

— "estamos a la mitad de que podía ser el gran día para las carreras" — dijo Bob un poco emocionado.

— "Bob mis revoluciones están altas ya, y si la emoción sigue tendrán que sacarme en camilla de la cabina" — dijo emocionado.

— "Así es Darrel, 3 autos están empatados por puntos en pleno liderazgo, al final de la carrera" — dijo Bob, y muestran en la pantalla, a los tres primeros competidores, de primeras Rey, de segundas Chick, y de terceras Rayo, Mostrando sus nombres, color y numero. — "y el ganador Darrel, ganara el título del año y la copa Pistón" — continuo. En ese momento mostraron la gran copa.

— "¿será que el Rey Strip Weathers, ganara la última copa antes de su retirada?" — mostraron al hombre de 34 años, cabello negro con azul, ojos azules, con su traje azul turquesa, casco, y detrás su gran carro y patrocinador de Dinoco, también con su equipo de los Pits.

— "ha sido la estrella de Dinoco por años, ¿será que ganara su última copa Pistón?" — esta vez hablo Darrel.

— "y como siempre en el segundo Lugar esta Chick Hicks, este hombre a perseguido el titulo toda su carrera" — dijo Bob. Luego mostraron, a Chick, el se veía enojado, cabello negro, ojos verdes, y detrás de él su carro verde, su número, y flashback de algunas carreras.

— "Chick cree que este será su año Bob, ¿será esta su oportunidad de salir de la sombra del rey?" — esta vez hablo Darrel.

— "y lo que esperaban todos… ¡El Rayo McQueen!" — dijo Darrel

— "yo creo que nadie se esperaba esto. El Novato sensación, llego siendo anónimo en la temporada, pero hoy es un gran reconocido de todos" — dijo Bob. En ese momento mostraron a McQueen, sentado en su carro alrededor de llantas, mostraron su patrocinador, este sonrió coquetamente, mientras acomodaba su lindo cabello. Su color y número.

— "¿será el, el primer novato en ganar la copa pistón y el patrocinio de Dinoco?" — hablo Darrel.

— "¡La Leyenda!" — Mostraron el rostro serio del Rey

— "¡El Perseguidor!" — Mostraron la cara enojada de Chick

— "¡Y El Novato!" — Mostraron, el bello rostro de Rayo, este estaba sonriendo.

— "¡tres competidores y un campeón!" — dijo Bob emocionado.

X.X

De vuelta a la carrera, Chick trataba de adelantar al Rey, pero este lo acorralaba, no podía hacer nada, aumento a la velocidad, Rayo, también el aumento, Rayo adelantaba a Chick, este enojado no lo permitía, pero Rayo lo supero acelerando mas, Chick se puso furioso y también aumento la velocidad.

Chick hizo una maniobra, y empujo el carro de Rayo, este patino hasta detenerse en el pasto, Chick se echo a reír, pero los admiradores de Rayo, lo animaron para que se adelantara, el corrió a toda, acelerando mas su bello carro. Chick vio como Rayo volvía, este sonrió.

— "Dinoco es todo mío" — susurro para sí, y provoco un gran accidente, haciendo que los demás competidores chocaran y patinaran, se volvió un desastre en esa pista.

— "problemas en la curva 3" — dijo Darrel, todo el público hizo un grito de preocupación, mientras los carros seguían chocando, y los competidores gritaban y no sabían que hacer en ese momento.

— "Ja, ja, Ja, ahí te quedas McQueen" — ríe Chick tratando de alcanzar al Rey.

X.X

Los anunciadores detallaban todo, se nublo ese espacio, por todos los daños causados a los carros, un terrible accidente ocurrió. Rayo, se quito rápidamente el casco para ver mejor, esquivaba bien los carros, y salía lo mejor posible para no ser lastimando por ningún carro que volaban o estallaban.

— "espera un momento Darrel, McQueen está evitando la colisión." — dijo Bob sorprendido.

— "no hay forma que el novato salga de esto… no de una fiesta" — dijo en broma.

Rayo, los seguía esquivando, pero vio un carro al revés, este abrió los ojos, pensó rápidamente, acelérelo, y en una increíble maniobra salto el carro, salto sobre el otro carro y fue tanta velocidad que salió volando, ese momento lo mostraron en cámara lenta, Rayo se sorprendió pero luego sonrió, soltó el volante y con sus dedos en forma de pistola dijo su típica frase, sus admiradoras se volvieron a desmayar, luego volvió a tomar el volante.

Callo sano y salvo, se puso el casco de nuevo y acelero a toda velocidad.

— "¡Mira McQueen salió entero!" — dijo Darrel.

— "una excelente maniobra de ¡El Rayo McQueen!" — dijo Bob

— "¡SI! ¡Ka-Chow!" — grito McQueen emocionado, a tal victoria.

— "¡McQueen! ¡McQueen! ¡McQueen! ¡McQueen!" — gritaba el publico emocionado.

— "¡EHHH McQueen! ¡KA-CHOW!" — grito un hombre gordo y al decir eso se le salió un gas, los demás, lo miraron con asco y como raro.

— "mientras los demás están en los Pits, McQueen se queda para tomar la punta" — dijo Bob, en ese momento apareció el carro de parada, Rayo freno y lo seguía lentamente.

X.X

— "por favor déjenme seguir, yo aun puedo" — dijo un competidor mientras lo metían a la ambulancia, y su carro se lo llevaba la grúa.

Luego mostraron los Pits, algunos competidores descansaban, luego mostraron a Chick, sentado tomando una soda y se reía.

— "jajajaja, ¿vieron eso? Soy todo un profesional" — le dijo a su equipo, ellos estaba apurándose para arreglar su carro. Chick se tomo un gran sorbo de soda.

— "mira es McQueen, ¡y no ha entrado a los Pits!" — dijo el jefe de mecánicos a Chick, este escupió el liquido graciosamente y miro a las pantallas.

— "¿Q-Qué?" — Dijo intrigado y viendo — "terminen rápido para salir de aquí" — dijo Chick subiendo a su carro, ellos se apuraban más.

X.X

— "McQueen no ha entrado a los Pits" — dijo preocupado Bob.

— "el novato despidió a su jefe de mecánicos, y es el tercero en la temporada" — dijo Darrel

— "bueno al parecer a él le gusta trabajar solo Darrel. Y Chick parece que se atraso en los Pits." — dijo Bob.

— "si después de esa parada, tiene mucho terreno que recuperar. Listo amigos aquí viene el reinicio." — dijo Darrel. Salió la bandera verde.

Todos los competidores empezaron a competir, McQueen llevaba una gran ventaja, Chick madreaba a los demás competidores para que lo dejaran pasar, el Rey se adelanto fácilmente, y ya iban a llegar al final de la carrera.

McQueen al ver esa ventaja aprovecho y se fue a los Pits, se bajo tomo algo de agua.

— "Rápido equipo, ¡necesita neumáticos!" — dijo uno, McQueen lo detuvo y no dejo.

— "¡NO! No, no, no, nada de eso, solo gas y ya." — dijo subiéndose rápido al carro, luego arranco rápidamente.

— "¡los necesitas imbécil!" — grito furioso tirando el neumático al suelo.

X.X

— "para que solo fue gas para McQueen" — dijo Bob, y Rayo seguía su camino rápidamente.

— "yo le llamaría esto "gane ahora pierda después" pero bueno ya está llegando, pero él sabe algo que nosotros no" — dijo Darrel.

Mostraron a todos que competían como nunca. Y una pantalla mostraron que iban el la vuelta #399, ya faltaba una sola vuelta.

— "ya solo queda una vuelta y McQueen lleva la delantera" — dijo Bob

— "ya lo tiene en el bolcillo Bob. ¡Que nadie se mueva ya se va a coronar un nuevo campeón!" — dijo Darrel dándole una palmada en la espalda a su compañero.

McQueen seguía a toda velocidad, "_vamos mi carrito, te prometo que te recompensaré_" pensó Rayo, piso con más fuerza el acelerador, "_el triunfador ya viene_" pensó, todas su admiradoras gritaban de emoción al ver que ya casi iba a ganar, el publico también se emociona.

Pero Rayo sintió algo en su carro. PUN exploto su neumático trasero, Rayo salto y se asusto, patino, pero hizo todo lo posible por controlar, disminuyo la velocidad y de su neumático salió chispa.

Su equipo se puso furioso y boto todo lo que tenían en su alcance. Todos sus fan se sorprendieron, al ver tal cosa.

Los jefes de mecánicos de Rey y Chick, los apuraban y ellos miraron las pantallas y vieron a Rayo bregar y aceleraron lo que más pudieron para alcanzarlo.

— "McQueen perdió un neumático. Solo le falta poco ¿alcanzara a llegar?" — dijo Bob.

Rayo aceleraba todo lo que podía, mientras los demás lo alcanzaba, solo faltaba poco para la meta. Luego de tanto esfuerzo, Rayo se asusto al ver que le exploto otro neumático, se puso pálido y temió lo peor.

— "Rayo perdió otro neumático, Rey Y Chick se acercan a toda velocidad" — dijo Bob.

McQueen seguía luchando, trato de calmarse, "_si puedo_" pensó y con sus 2 pies piso el acelerador y cada vez aumentaba de velocidad, gruñía al ver que todo iba mal, pero seguía acelerando lo mejor posible.

— "es increíble lo que veo Bob, McQueen está a solo 25 metros de la meta" — dijo Darrel.

McQueen se esforzaba para que su carro rojo, Chick y el Rey esforzaron más sus carros así como los otros competidores. McQueen con todas sus fuerzas trataba de controlarlo y maniobrarlo y ya casi estaba en la meta.

— "¡Rey y Chick ya están sobre la línea 4!" — dijo Bob.

Los 3 aceleraron lo mejor posible, todo pasó en cámara rápida, toda la multitud grito al no ver quien fue el ganador, pero antes de todo McQueen del susto cerró los ojos y quedo quieto y miro y la línea de meta está detrás de él, Rayo se puso muy feliz. _"hay un nuevo ganador"_ pensó, a pesar de que la multitud seguía loca:

— "¡los 3 entraron al tiempo y no se sabe el ganador!" —

— "¡entran tan cerca!" —

— "¡es imposible! ¡Es imposible! ¡Increíble! ¡Insólito!" —

— "¡RAYO, MCQUEEN!" —

— "esto sí que es sorprendente" —

Luego vemos en las cámaras que fue un triple empate, ya que los 3 entraron al tiempo en la meta, un camarógrafo se acerco a escondida y comenzó a filmar lo de la pantallita, el policía se paro en frente, tenía una linterna y un bolillo.

— "¡hey, sin cámaras, fuera de aquí!" — le grito el policía, el camarógrafo salió corriendo asustado, al ver el policía.

—

— "hola, estoy esperando los resultados en el pon de triunfadores. McQueen, te arriesgaste a no cambiar los neumáticos. (Carlos: dímelo a mí) ¿Te arrepientes de no tener jefe de mecánicos?" — dijo la periodista Kori, una chica de pelo negro con rayitos en la cabeza color turquesa y acercándose al Rayo McQueen quien estaba encima de su carro, mientras su equipo lo reparaba.

— "Jeje Kori, hay algo mas en las carreras que solo ganar, mira ¿ganar por una persona que te manda todo el día?, no yo solo quería agregar algo de sabor y sazón (Carlos: ¡Ja! sazón) ¿si lo lamento? no para nada. ¡Soy espectáculo de hombre ya!" — le dijo McQueen. Haciéndole ojitos a la periodista.

— "¡Ja! que mentira" — dijo tomando el neumático malo.

— "el es el fue confiado Rayo McQueen, transmitiendo en vivo desde el pon de los triunfadores." — termino de decir Kori yéndose para dejar grabar.

Rayo hacia unas caras coquetas a las cámaras, pero su equipo le tapaba la cámara, Rayo se puso bravo, al igual que el camarógrafo.

— "¡Hey sal de la toma!" — le grito.

— "¡Hey, hey, Carlos ¿Qué haces? bloqueas la cámara! todo el mundo quiere que los ilumine" — le regaño al pobre hombre que ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

— "¡¿Qué?" — grito ya furioso y tirando todo. Pero Rayo seguía sonriéndole a la cama y bien sentando en su auto.

— "¡AH! ¡Ya estoy arto! ¡Vámonos compañeros!" — grito y jalo uno y los demás dejaron todo tirado, McQueen casi se cae del carro, se sorprendió al verlos irse.

— "¡AAUHH! *Se quejo* esperen ¿equipo a donde van?" — pregunto Rayo sorprendido, todos voltearon al verlo.

— "¡Renunciamos! {Espectáculo de un hombre ya}" — le respondió ya yéndose con los demás.

— "Aaahhh, ok. Pero ¿Dónde encontrare a alguien capaz de llenar mi carro?" — dijo en forma graciosa haciendo reír a los demás camarógrafos.

— "chao Carlos" — se despidió McQueen, montándose de nuevo en su carro.

— "¡Y MI NOMBRE NO ES CARLOS!" — Le grito con más rabia, Rayo rodo sus ojos.

— "si, como digas" — dijo ya en tono fastidioso, haciendo reír de nuevo.

— "¡Oye McQueen!" — le grito Chick. Rayo lo miro y este se encontraba con su equipo, lo había observado todo, los paparazi se alejaron para dejar pasar a Chick.

— "Tu, en serio en verdad que gran carrera de la de hoy, ¡lo sabia!" — Grito a lo ultimo riéndose con sus demás compañeros — "Bienvenido a la era Chick nene, la copa Pistón es mía nene, ¡mía! amigos ¿creen que el color azul me queda? ¡¿Dinoco me queda?" — dijo en forma divertida haciéndolos reír a todos, McQueen soltó una risita.

— "Sueñas amigo trueno" — dijo sin importancia y tono divertido.

— "si aja"… "Ah ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo sobre el trueno?" — le pregunto a sus amigos, estos solo negaron la cabeza nerviosos.

— "Amigo, es que el trueno siempre llega después del…" — mientras decía eso, se coloco las gafas de sol y se desabrocho la chaqueta — ¡Rayo! ¡KA-CHOW! — grito lanzando lejos su chaqueta, dejándose ver su musculoso torso y brazos, en sus dos brazos tiene tatuajes de rayos dorados y plateados.

Los periodistas se fueron hacia él, comenzándole a sacar fotos como locos, Rayo solo hacia poses y sonreía en forma coqueta, volviendo locas a las chicas.

— "¿Quién de ustedes sabia esa cosa del trueno?" — pregunto furioso a sus compañeros ellos negaron con la cabeza.

Todos rodearon a McQueen y seguían sacándoles fotos, el seguía haciendo diferentes poses y mostraba sus tatuajes favoritos y de la suerte según él, Chick y los demás se fueron de ese lugar.

En los camerinos de Dinoco:

— "¡UUUHHHAAAHH! ¡Qué cerrado final! en Dinoco nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti, gracias Rey" — dijo el patrocinador de Dinoco.

— "Ah Tex, tu siempre me has apoyado todos estos años algo tenía que hacer." — dijo Rey, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su esposa, una chica de pelo negro largo, de ojos azules, vestía un traje azul claro.

— "no importa lo que pase, tu siempre serás mi campeón, conejito lindo." — le dijo su esposa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rey.

— "Gracias Linda, no habría hecho nada sin ti" — dijo dándole un gran abrazo y luego se besaron.

Con el Rayo:

Este estaba cerca del escenario, seguía hablando y haciendo poses para las cámaras de televisión. En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos de unas chicas. luego salieron al frente del rayo McQueen`, empujando al que tenían en frente, los demás se pusieron bravos.

— "¡Hola!" — dijeron a la vez una chicas gemelas, de cabello rojo, pecas y ojos azules, ambas tenían las vestimentas parecidas que el Rayo, este se sorprendió y sonrió al verlas tan lindas.

— "¡Soy Tía!" — dijo la de la derecha.

— "¡Y yo Mía!" — dijo la de la izquierda.

— "¡Tus admiradoras Turbo! ¡KA-CHOW!" — gritaron a la vez, luego sacaron rápidos unas luces que contra algo se veía el numero "95" ellas rieron después y se emocionaban mucho.

— "Adoro mi vida" — se dijo a sí mismo, el estaba más feliz que nunca y no se cambiaría por nadie. En ese momento llego la policía.

— "¡ya es suficiente niñas!" — grito uno de ellos y se las llevaron.

— "¡TE QUEREMOS RAYO!" — gritaron las niñas a lo lejos, McQueen les guiño el ojo.

Rayo soltó una gran risa, luego coquetamente les mando un beso, en ese momento recogió su chaqueta y se la puso luego apareció Rey el chico azul.

— "hola compañero" — saludo el hombre, Rayo lo miro. — "si que eres un corredor con agallas" — le dijo en todo de broma.

— "hola señor Rey ¿Cómo ha estado?" — le dijo McQueen, este se le acerco mas.

— "tienes más talento que una tuerca que ni todos los demás tienen" — lo dijo en forma de alago, Rayo sonrió.

— "¿en serio? gracias pero…" — dijo un orgulloso y creído Rayo pero fue interrumpido.

— "pero eres un tonto" — le dijo en un solo, haciendo borrar la sonrisa de McQueen y lo miro serio.

— "¿disculpe?" — dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con enojo.

— "estas cosas no se pueden hacer solas nene, ahí que se muy listo y tener un jefe de mecánicos y un buen equipo" — dijo y McQueen le comenzó a colocar atención. — "no vas a ganar si no tienes expertos contigo haciendo su trabajo…" — comenzó a dar un discurso. McQueen se estaba metiendo en una de sus largas fantasías, ya no se escuchaba a nadie alrededor, dirijo su mirada hacia los camerinos de Dinoco.

— "un equipo… si" — susurro para sí mismo, en froma relajada y sin apuros.

_Se comenzó a imaginar que gano la copa pistón, que las chicas de Dinoco le besaban, mientras en forma de magia se cambiaba el traje de rojo a azul quedando más moderno que nunca, mientras hablaba con el patrocinador Tex, atrás aparecía un luminoso anuncio de: "la nueva cara de DINOCO" luego aparecía en revistas periódicos, a lo ultimo con todo su nuevo equipo, y el que manejaba el helicóptero guiño su ojo, apareció otra vez ganando otra copa pistón junto a su cambiado auto de carreras. Luego estaba en Hollywood en la alfombra roja con las gemelas que acaba de conocer. También tuvo una fantasía sobre la guerra de los mundos, con su ultra carro derrotando a las enormes maquinas. Luego colocando sus manos en cemento fresco y decía su nombre completo. Y para terminar estaba en una enorme mansión, con las gemelas dándole besos y este sonreía victoriosamente, luego todo volvió a la normalidad._

— "…Y cuando entiendas bien eso serás muy grande." — termino el largo discurso del Rey, McQueen reacciono y sacudió su cabeza.

— "¡Ah! Así, jeje, entiendo, Señor el Rey muchas gracias" — dijo medio nervioso y aclarando su garganta, luego sonó las trompetas, estos miraron hacia los informes.

— "¡Damas y Caballeros, por primera vez en la copa pistón…!" — decía el anunciador, los tres finalistas estaban detrás de la cortina. "un novato gano la copa pistón" pensó muy orgulloso y salió al escenario con una enorme sonrisa.

— "¡tenemos un triple empate!" — termino de gritar el anunciador, soltaron confeti, bombas, listones de colores y la gente comenzó a gritar demasiado, Rayo McQueen casi se desmaya con semejante sorpresa. En ese momento salieron los otros dos, Chick no pudo soportar la risa por la acción de su compañero.

— "huy no McQueen debió de ser vergonzoso, pero no sufriría, porque ¡yo no lo hice!" — dijo ya soltando una enorme risa, el Rayo casi lo mata con la mirada.

— "los jueces de la copa pistón han decidido que la carrera de desempate de los lideres se dará en california en una semana" — dijo el anunciador, todos comenzaron a sacar fotos alegremente.

— "oye niñito el que llegue primero a california se quedara con Dinoco todo para el" — le susurro Chick a Rayo, este se sorprendió y lo miro, este solo daba la gracias. Luego lanzaron los juegos pirotécnicos.

McQueen se fue furioso del escenario, se dirigía hacia su tráiler-casa _"eso lo veremos Chick"_ pensó el divino chico.

XOOOOO

**Gracias por leer!**

**Me inspire por dos cosas:**

**h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t I o n = & g l o b a l = 1 & q = l i g h t n i n g + m c q u e e n # / d v o m d l**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 1 2 7 7 1 4 / 1 / C a r s _ R e w r I t e _ H u m a n I z e d**

**Espero que les haya agradado.**


End file.
